Our Last Chorus
by Psychotic.Scam.Loves.Slash
Summary: A reunion brings them together, and the truth rips them apart. Angst and tragedy ensue. Implied TxR slash.


**Title: **Our last Chorus

**Author:** Psychotic Scam

**Rating:** FRT

**Summary:** A reunion party brings them together, but the truth rips them apart. Angst and tragedy ensues.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

**Author's Note: **So many reunion fics. Mine's angsty. Heee. Implied Slash, too. Also, this is my first HSM shipping story, so I might need time to get into the feeling of this new fandom. Also, dedicated/for FallingWithGrace. I said I would do dedicate/write my next story for you. Because you are awesome :)

He was the only reason Troy bothered to go to the party. His ebullient heart sped as it finally clicked that he, Troy Bolton, would see Ryan Evans again. It's been years since he'd last seen his lover. A week ago that day, Kelsi had called him about the 'scandal' as she had so lightly put it, and he all but jumped at the opportunity. He checked himself out in the mirror of the bathroom in the airport, adjusting his red tie that went with his light blue dress shirt and black suit coat, before he headed out the door.

Ryan and Troy had a thing that had been going for most of their high school life. It was well hidden, but girls be damned, they have gay-dars that pick up the slightest hint of gayness in a man. His mind wouldn't stop reeling even as he boarded his flight to New Mexico from New York. A lot had changed since the high school days. He slept most of the flight, but excitement bubbled at the pit of his stomach. A few more hours and he'd see Ryan again.

When he got there, he was greeted by all his old friends. Chad's hair had been shaved and looked much neater now, and Gabriella just looked... stunning. As always. Sharpay had her winning smile and Kelsi looked adorable. Almost perfect... for most of the party, his eyes scanned the rows of old classmates for the one person he originally came to see. Sunset turned to Midnight, and Troy had still yet to see his lover. He sat, twiddling a wine, watching it ripple from the curves he created. The biting thought that wouldn't vanish was that what if Ryan was avoiding him? Maybe he had gotten a new someone? Slamming the drink down hard enough to make it splash over his hand, he stood and made his way through the crowd, spotting the person he wanted to speak with, and approached her. Sharpay didn't even seem to notice him till she spun around in her dance, and her eyes stopped laughing. Troy felt something engulf his heart at that. Why the look?

"Hey, Sharpay," He yelled over the music, "Can we go somewhere? I need to have a word." The blond actor had trouble hearing it over the blast, but she did and with a nod, led him off. She led him to the balcony, over looking New Mexico from where the house stood, and she turned to Troy, arms wrapped lightly around her form.

"Where's Ryan?" He asked softly, brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes. Sharpay's lip quivered and that same feeling grasped him. Oh, please no...

"Troy... you'd... you'd better sit down, hon." She whispered, and for once, he actually took the advice. She sat beside him, and seemed to both mentally and physically primp herself up, before she began to speak again, a ripple in her voice.

"Ryan... There was an accident. H-he was on his way to New York for a play he got the part for... and to see you, Troy. His car was run off the road, and... oh, god, Troy... the cops said there was a struggle. Someone had beaten him. He died, Troy. Suffocated in the very thing he needed to live. I-I thought they told you..." She began to sob, her shoulders shaking and it moved through her body, and Troy wasn't surprised to feel the hot sensation of tears, running madly down his face. He bit his lower lip, and pulled Sharpay into a hug, clenching his eyes shut tight. He remembered the last song he had sang to him. _Without you_.

A year later, he sits at home, his eyes watching frames from the home video of him and Ryan, singing full out together, giving it all they got, heart and soul. He doesn't even realize it, but at the time, it had been their last chorus, and Troy wants nothing more to end it, and join Ryan for one more.

**End.**


End file.
